


Pregnant Pauses

by IreneADonovan



Series: Heated Exchanges [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik proposes, Logan as Erik's Boss, M/M, Massage, Moira is Charles' OB, Mpreg, Omega Charles, Romantic Erik, Romantic Fluff, a little smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Sequel toHeated ExchangesSnapshots of Charles' and Erik's life during Charles' pregnancy...Part One: Erik realizes Charles is pregnant, then he proposes.Part Two: Charles and Erik get confirmation of Charles' pregnancy.Part Three: Morning sickness and news from Raven





	1. "You're Pregnant"

Erik Lehnsherr considered himself the luckiest alpha on the face of the earth. He'd found the love of his life, Charles Xavier, a beautiful, brilliant omega who had consented to share his life with Erik.

Eight months after they'd met in a bookstore downtown, the sight of Charles still took his breath away every single time. He was nearly perfect -- vivid blue eyes Erik could drown in, cherry-red lips that he ached to taste, okay so maybe his nose was a little big, wavy dark hair that tumbled over his brow...

In short, Erik was madly, deeply, passionately in love. And Charles loved him back. That was the true miracle. Too prickly. Too angry. Too argumentative. Impossible to get along with. Just some of the complaints Erik had heard from prospective mates over the years. And then he'd met Charles.

They argued, yes, even that first night they'd argued. But it was more a matching of wits, verbal sparring, parry and thrust, with Charles giving at least as good as he got.

He had no idea how an omega as beautiful and brilliant as Charles had remained unbonded into his thirties.

No, scratch that, he knew exactly, and it still pissed him off to think about it. No one else had been willing to look past the g_ddamned wheelchair.

No one else had been able to see those inquisitive blue eyes or notice that fierce intellect, had only seen him as broken, as damaged goods. As someone who couldn't mate, couldn't conceive, couldn't bear children.

Erik could testify that the first was untrue. So maybe their sex life required a little more creativity, a little more work, a little more accommodation. Wasn't that what a partnership was about?

And now he was pretty sure the second was untrue. Charles had gone through heat about a month ago, and Erik had noticed a subtle shift in his pheromones over the course of the last week, a shift he was pretty sure meant Charles was pregnant.

Which brought them to the third, and only time would tell on that.

He hadn't told Charles yet, was planning to do so over dinner out tonight. He glanced at the clock, still stubbornly stuck at 4pm, used his powers to nudge it ahead a couple of minutes.

"Knock that off, Lehnsherr,"a gruff baritone growled.

Erik looked up to see his boss, Logan Howlett, glaring at him.

“Quitting time will get here soon enough, bub.”

Erik sighed.

Logan studied him a minute, his expression softening minutely. “You're not usually one to slack off, not like some of these other idiots. What's going on?”

No point trying to lie. Logan would smell the deception. “I think Charles is pregnant. He doesn't know yet. I'm taking him out to dinner to tell him. And to propose.”

Logan's features softened a little more. “Go.”

Erik goggled at him.

The glare returned. “Get out of here before I change my mind.”

Erik scrambled to his feet, barely remembering to snag his suit jacket off the back of his chair, and dashed for the door.

As he passed Howlett, he would have sworn the man was grinning.

**~xXx~**

Tuesday was Charles' off day, the day he had no classes to teach. He usually spent it at home, grading papers, preparing his next lectures, and doing a little reading. Tuesday evenings usually found him cuddled on the couch with Erik, a glass of scotch, and an old movie.

So when Erik had suggested dinner out, he'd been surprised but not displeased. He was even more surprised when Erik walked through the door at four-thirty, a full hour before he ever had before.

“Is everything all right, love?” Charles asked, setting aside his book and turning to face Erik.

“Logan let me go early when he found out about our dinner plans.”

That didn't sound like something Erik's surly boss would ever do, but Charles sensed no deception from Erik, only a slightly nervous excitement.

“I've been thinking about you all day,” Erik said, advancing on Charles with a predatory gleam in his eye.

Charles grinned and batted his eyes,

Erik closed the remaining distance in three quick strides. “You are an insufferable tease,” he said, cupping Charles' jaw in his long-fingered hands and bending to kiss him.

When Erik finally let him up for air, Charles flashed his cheekiest grin and said, “I thought that's what you loved about me.”

Erik rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

When their lips finally parted, Erik straightened with a wince. “Could we move this to the couch?”

“We can move it anywhere you like.”

Erik smiled softly. “I'd suggest our bed, but we'd miss our dinner reservations.”

That still sounded okay to Charles. But making out on the couch had its merits. “The couch it is,” he said. “Just make sure I have enough time to change.” He was currently clad in old sweatpants and a t-shirt, not something he was willing to go out the door in.

Erik pulled out his phone. “I'll set the alarm. The reservations are for seven-thirty. How's six sound? That gives us more than an hour to fool around.”

“I'm all yours.” He let Erik lift him from the his chair, not something he would have permitted had it been anyone but Erik. It usually made him feel helpless, out-of-control, but with Erik, he felt secure, loved.

Erik settled him on the couch, sank down beside him. “Now where were we?”

Charles removed Erik's tie and undid the first two buttons of his pale grey dress shirt. “Right about here,” he said.

He leaned over and licked the hollow of Erik's throat, grinned wolfishly at Erik's sudden indrawn breath, then nipped and nibbled his way up the column of Erik's throat.

Erik's hands buried themselves in his hair, dragged his head up for a fierce kiss. He tasted faintly of the coffee he guzzled while he worked, but mostly he tasted like himself, and that was better than anything.

Erik's hands grasped the hem of Charles' t-shirt, shoved it upward. Charles broke their kiss to pull it over his head and toss it aside.

Erik unfastened the rest of the buttons on his shirt and stripped it off.

Charles' hands went to Erik's obscenely narrow waist, sliding over his smooth, tawny skin.

Erik claimed his mouth again, pulled him into a fierce embrace, skin on skin. Charles hands roamed Erik's back, dropped down to cup Erik's ass.

Erik slid down and nuzzled the center of Charles' chest. Charles arched his back and groaned.

Erik chuckled. “Like that, do you?” He turned his head a little and licked Charles' left nipple.

Charles groaned again.

The licking turned to sucking.

The groans turned to incoherent whimpering.

Erik chuckled, the vibration setting Charles' nerve endings alight. His left hand found Charles' other nipple, rolled it between his fingertips, while his right hand reached up and found Charles' ear, traced its curve, stroked the lobe.

Charles threw his head back as sensation ripped through him, seared along his nerves, reduced him to a quivering puddle of jelly.

Charles heard Erik's voice coming from ever so far away as he drifted in a blissful haze. “You're so easy.”

Charles smiled as the world swam slowly back into focus. “And you love me that way.”

Erik's arm curled around his shoulders and pulled him against that solid chest. “I do.”

Charles placed his hand on the tenting in Erik's trousers. Erik went still.

Charles opened Erik's fly. Erik lifted his hips, wrenched pants and underwear down to mid-thigh, hissed softly as Charles took hold of his cock and stroked it firmly.

Charles worked Erik's cock with one hand, while the other cradled Erik's balls, gently fondling the heavy, velvety sac.

Erik swore softly in a mix of Spanish and French. His hand clenched the couch arm so tightly Charles thought the fabric would rip.

Charles bent and took Erik into his mouth.

Erik swore again, this time mostly loud Anglo-Saxon invective.

Charles exulted in the outburst, knowing the effect he was having on his love. French and Spanish, Erik was just getting warmed up. English meant he was really into it but not yet utterly lost. A gasping jumble of German and Polish meant he was tumbling over the edge, heading into free-fall.

Charles continued his oral assault, listening with satisfaction as Erik's litany of holy fucks ebbed into a softer, pleading chorus of Mein Gotts and something in Polish Charles couldn't quite make out. He felt Erik's balls tighten a moment before Erik came, hot and hard and fast.

Erik slumped back against the couch, boneless and sated, and Charles curled up against his side.

Moments later, Erik's alarm went off.

**~xXx~**

They arrived at the restaurant a mere five minutes early. Charles usually took longer than Erik to get ready, just one of the realities of his life, but tonight Erik had been but half-dressed when Charles was buttoning his shirt cuffs. Erik was so nervous he hadn't been able to decide what to wear.

He finally settled on a pale blue button-down Charles always said matched his eyes and a pair of tan slacks. Charles was resplendent in a cobalt-blue shirt and charcoal-grey slacks.

He'd chosen their favorite Italian place, tucked away in an older neighborhood near the university. Cara, one of the owner's daughters, showed them to a table and asked if they wanted their usual bortle of wine.

Charles started to assent, but Erik interrupted. “Thanks, Cara, but we'll hold off for now.”

Charles gave him a puzzled look but said nothing.

Maria, Cara's niece, took their order. They started with their usual antipasto plate, Charles ordered fettucine carbonara, and Erik chose eggplant parmigiana.

Once Maria was gone, Charles confronted Erik. “You're acting odd. Is something wrong?”

“You're pregnant,” Erik blurted.

Charles looked blindsided. “What?”

“You're pregnant.”

Charles took several large gulps of his water. Erik was sure he wished it was scotch. “Are you sure?”

“Not a hundred percent, but your scent is changing, changing in ways I recognize from being around other pregnant omegas.”

Charles said nothing for a long minute, but Erik could see the tears welling in his cerulean eyes. “I didn't think it was possible. I really didn't.”

“The doctors always said there was a chance.”

“A small one,” Charles' hand dropped to his abdomen, “but clearly a real one.” His eyes lit with wonder as he said, “I think you've just made me the happiest man on the face of the earth.”

“And hopefully I'm about to make you even happier.” Erik rose and circled the table, pulling the ring he'd made from his pocket, then dropped to one knee.

Charles' eyes went impossibly wide.

“Charles Francis Xavier, will you marry me?” Erik opened his hand to reveal the circle of braided metals.

Charles blinked back tears. “Of course I will, darling.”

Erik slipped the ring onto Charles' finger, concentrated, and sized it to Charles' finger.

Charles stared at it for a minute, and his expression grew serious. “This will be a high-risk pregnancy.”

“I know.”

“Our child may not survive. _I_ may not even survive.” Charles' voice dropped, full of emotion.”

“I knew the risks going in. I love you, and I'll be with you, no matter what happens.” His hands cupped Charles' face, and he leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Charles met his lips, the kiss sweet and chaste yet charged with emotion.

Around them, the patrons and staff broke into applause.

The road ahead remained uncertain, but they had each other, and would hopefully soon have a child to raise. Life was good.


	2. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. MacTaggert confirms the news. Charles and Erik celebrate. Erik gives Charles a massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be fluff!

Charles gripped Erik's hand like a lifeline as they sat in Dr. MacTaggert's waiting room. Despite Erik's certainty, Charles remained afraid that this was all a dream, a house of cards that would come crashing down, that the predictions of twenty years ago would prove true and that he couldn't possibly be pregnant.

Erik leaned over and nuzzled his ear. “Stop obsessing. You're definitely pregnant.”

Charles offered him a wan smile. He might have said something, but a tech called his name then, and he and Erik dutifully followed her through the opened door.

She paused next to a scale. “Which of you is Mr. Xavier?”

Charles gave a desultory wave of his hand. “That would be me.”

“I just need to get your vitals, and I'll also need a urine sample.”

Once all the preliminaries were taken care of, Charles and Erik were shown to an exam room. It was uncomfortably small, with barely enough floor space for his wheelchair. Typical, unfortunately.

Wordlessly Erik squeezed around him and settled on the hard plastic chair in the corner. Charles backed in in front of him, tucking Erik's knees neatly between the backs of his wheels.

The doctor didn't appear right away, and Charles' nerves were winding tighter and tighter. “Relax,” Erik murmured, kneading the knotted muscles of Charles' neck and shoulders.

A firm knock, then the doorknob turned and the door swung open to reveal a slender woman who'd forgone the traditional white coat in favor of a plum sweater dress. “Dr. Xavier?”

Charles frowned. He hadn't bothered with his title on the new patient forms.

“You are Charles Xavier, the geneticist?”

“Yes.”

“My undergrad degree is in genetics. I've read some of your papers,” she said, holding out her hand. “Moira MacTaggert.”

“A pleasure.” He shook her hand. “This is my fiancé, Erik Lehnsherr.”

She shook Erik's hand, then took a seat on her stool, placing her laptop on a small shelf built into the wall and opening it. “Let's get down to business. No need to ask why you're here. Congratulations, by the way.”

“So I really am pregnant. I didn't think it was possible.”

“You're a fortunate man, Dr. Xavier. A male omega's reproductive ability is much more easily compromised than his female counterpart's.”

“Due to the way the reproductive organs intertwine with those of elimination,” Charles finished.

Dr. MacTaggert nodded. “A woman's reproductive system is under autonomic control; a male omega's, not as much. What level was your injury?”

“T9, complete.”

The doctor looked faintly relieved. “Good. Above T6, there's an increased risk of complications.”

“I know this will be a high-risk pregnancy,” Charles said softly as Erik's hands tightened on his shoulders.

“Higher risk,” the doctor said, “but maybe not as high as you think. We've learned a lot in the last twenty years.” Reassurance shone in her soft brown eyes. “We'll get you and your baby through this.”

Charles could barely breathe. This was real. He was going to have a baby.

**~xXx~**

They drove away in silence, Charles still processing the news, staring out the window of Erik's car but seeing nothing, one hand splayed protectively over his abdomen. He was so wrapped up in thought it took him a few minutes to realize they weren't going home. _Erik?_

“I'm taking you to dinner to celebrate. My fiancé is carrying my child.”

Charles would really have preferred a quiet dinner at home, but Erik loved romantic gestures, and Charles had learned it was seldom worthwhile to refuse them.

They wound up at the same Italian place where Erik had proposed the week before. Needless to say, the staff started fussing the moment they crossed the threshold, showing the two “lovebirds” to a quiet corner table.

Cara offered them a bottle of red, on the house, which Charles regretfully declined. They really did have splendid wines, but he would do nothing to jeopardize this baby, this miracle.

Cara, no fool, and with kids of her own, added one plus one and got three. “Congratulations, you two. Dessert's on the house instead. I know how you love our tiramisu.”

Their tiramisu was indeed divine, made with chocolate instead of coffee and served with fresh fruit drizzled with chocolate sauce.

But he had a whole meal to get through first, though that proved easier than he'd thought. Every time he met Erik's adoring, wondering gaze, he was reminded anew how happy he was, how lucky he was.

Not that he wasn't relieved when they finally made it home. It had been an exhausting, exhilarating, emotionally draining day, and he was really looking forward to renewing his acquaintance with his mattress.

Erik came up behind him and brushed a kiss along the side of his neck. “Love you, _Schatz,_ “ he murmured, his hands coming to rest on Charles' shoulders. “So tense. How about we finish the night with a massage?”

Charles' knotted muscles all but sang in anticipation. “Just a massage,” he warned.

Erik offered a counter-proposal. “Massage, a little cuddling, and you fall asleep with your head on my shoulder.”

“Done.”

They adjourned to the bedroom, and Charles began the laborious process of getting ready for bed.

When he was finally ready, Erik was stretched out on the bed, waiting patiently, wearing nothing but pajama pants and a soft smile.

Charles wheeled up to his side of the bed. “How do you want me?”

 _Any way I can get you._ “On your back to start. I'll work on your legs a bit.”

Charles nodded. Over the last few months, Erik had quietly taken over the tasks he had paid a therapist to help him with: maintaining the flexibility of his lower body and preserving some semblance of muscle tone. Though tonight he'd just do some simple stretching and massage.

Charles transferred himself onto the bed, lifted his legs into place, and lay back against his pillow.

Erik reached over, traced lazy circles on an exquisitely sensitive spot a handswidth above Charles' navel.

“Erik,” Charles warned. “Massage only. You promised.”

Erik chuckled, a low, warm rumble Charles never grew tired of. “Can't blame a guy for trying.” He rose and circled the bed. “Especially when you look that delectable.”

Charles offered him a cheeky, though weary, grin.

Erik rose, circled the bed, took Charles' left leg in his strong, long-fingered hands, and set to work, flexing and extending the joints with practiced ease.

Charles watched the play of Erik's muscles, the unconscious grace with which he moved, the carefully leashed strength. He handled Charles' legs with care, but never with fear or hesitation, always willing to push Charles' limits just a little to keep him functioning as well as possible.

“Roll over,” Erik finally said, and Charles complied, though he was already feeling sleepy.

Erik straddled Charles' hips and began to massage away the tensions of the day with those magic hands.

By the time he was done, Charles was floating in a blissful haze on the border of sleep and waking.

Erik rolled off of him, then snuggled in close. “Kiss me before you fall asleep.”

Charles turned his head, let Erik's lips find his for a gentle, lingering kiss.

 _Good night, Schatz. _Erik stroked his hair tenderly.

 _Good night, Erik._ Even his mental voice was slurred with sleep.

When he finally stirred in the morning, his head was pillowed on Erik's shoulder.


	3. Raven Has News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sickness and a visit from Raven..

Charles was really learning to hate mornings. Heaving into the toilet first thing every morning was getting old fast. Granted, once he got the puking out of the way and had a little while to recover, he'd wind up feeling all right. Kind of tired, kind of achy, but otherwise okay.

Right now, though, his abdominals -- the ones he could still feel, at any rate -- were burning, his stomach was doing a slow roll, and he had a truly foul taste in his mouth. What a way to wake up.

Erik shuffled into the bathroom, looking groggy and grumpy, but he still paused to kiss Charles' temple. “Morning, _Schatz_.”

“I hate mornings,” Charles huffed.

That got Erik's attention. “Since when?”

“Since you got me pregnant. Every morning, crack of dawn, it's a scramble to get in here before I lose what little is in my stomach.”

“I didn't realize it was that bad.”

Charles sighed. “I try not to wake you -- I didn't want you worrying.”

“Of course I'm going to worry. You're carrying our child.” He set his hands on Charles' shoulders, squeezed lightly. “But you are okay, aren't you? You can handle this?”

“More than okay,” Charles answered. “Don't ever doubt that. This child is a gift, one I'd given up hoping for. Just because I'm feeling cranky this morning--”

“Doesn't mean you're not happy. Good. I'm glad. Erik kissed the top of Charles' head, then his fingers did something magical to the tensed muscles of Charles' neck. “I love you, and I love that you're carrying our child.” He leaned down, inhaled Charles' scent. “Now how about joining me in the shower?”

Erik proved repeatedly that morning how much he loved Charles, and they were both late for work.

**~xXx~**

Raven was waiting by the door when he returned home. “This is a surprise,” he said. “Everything all right?”

“Fantastic.' She bent to hug him, paused, sniffed the side of his neck. “But it seems I'm not tje only one with news.”

“You're not. Come inside, and we can talk.”

She followed him in and then to the kitchen. “Has Erik done any baking lately?”

“I think there might still be a few chocolate-chip cookies.” That he'd been going to dip into anyway.

“You get the cookies. I'll get the milk.”

Charles took a look in the cookie jar. “Four left.”

“Three for me. One for you.”

“Hey,” he protested as he retrieved plates.

“Just kidding.” Raven set the milk container and two glasses on the kitchen table, then she took a seat.

Charles wheeled over, handed her a plate with one cookie.

“Hey!”

“Just kidding.” He dropped a second cookie onto her playe and they both laughed.

Raven poured the milk, handed him a glass. “Now spill,” she said. 'Did I just smell what I think I smelled?”

“You and that Alpha sense of smell.”

“But I didn't think you could get pregnant.”

Charles sighed. “The doctors never gave me any real hope. One in a million. Too risky. Stay on the suppressors.”

“But then you met Erik.”

“Who was okay with the long odds, understood the risks, said he'd support my decision regardless. And I wanted to at least try.”

“And now you're pregnant.”

Charles couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face. “I am.”

“And you're okay? I mean healthwise.”

“I'm good. Found a fantastic OB who says they've learned a lot in the twenty years since my injury, that my risk for complications is only slightly higher than that of any other male Omega.”

“Can I get her number?” A cat-that-ate-the-canary grin lit Raven's face.

“Azazel or Irene?”

The grin grew even wider. “Both.”

“Both yours?”

Raven shrugged. “Probably. Az's, for sure, but Irene's could be his.” Male Omegas, like female Alphas, were hermaphroditic.

“Still all in the family.” His sister's arrangement was a bit unconventional, but it seemed to work. Charles raised his milk glass. “To the next generation of Xaviers.”

Raven clinked her glass against his. “May they be less screwed up than their parents.”

“Not possible,” Erik remarked from the doorway.

Charles looked over a his love, who lounged against the doorframe. He'd already shed his jacket and tie, and the pose emphasized his broad shoulders and narrow waist. His grey-blue eyes glowed warm with affection and a dash of hunger.

“Will you two knock it off. You look like a pair of lovesick teenagers.”

“Are we really that bad?” Charles asked.

“Yes,” Raven answered. “So I'm leaving before the two of you jump each other.”

“I'd hoped you'd stay for dinner.”

“Can't tonight. I promised Az I'd be home. He's cooking, and he makes a really mean stroganoff.”

Erik looked faintly relieved. He liked Raven well enough, but Charles knew it was difficult for him to have another Alpha in his territory.

Raven finished her milk, picked up her half-eaten second cookie, and rose. She gave Charles a quick hug then breezed past Erik and out the door.

As soon as she was gone, Erik advanced on Charles and kissed him thoroughly. “You taste like chocolate,” he said. “Did you save me any?”  
His gaze flicked toward the cookie jar?

Charles shook his head.

“Then I guess this is mine.” Erik's fingers closed on Charles' second cookie.

Charles' gaze remained fixed on Erik's mouth as he took a bite, chewed, swallowed. The man did everything with an unconscious grace that left Charles breathless.

Erik broke the cookie in half and extended one to Charles. “But I'd rather share.”

Instead of taking it from his fingers, Charles leaned forward and took a bite, deliberately brushing his lips over Erik's fingers.

Erik's gaze heated.

Charles flashed him a grin. “I think I'm hungry for something else.”

Erik set the cookie pieces down, licked chocolate from his fingers. “And what might that be?”

“Some cream for my coffee.” Charles stared at Erik's crotch.

“You don't drink coffee.” Mock-serious.

“Then I'll just take the cream.”

Erik used his powers to unsnap and unzip, then shoved his dress slacks and boxers down to mid-thigh.

“All for me?” Charles asked. Erik had a truly impressive cock, long and thick and cut.

“Only for you.”

Charles wrapped his hand around Erik's cock, felt it jump against his fingers. He stroked it firmly as it hardened to satin-covered steel.

Erik braced himself against the table, hands gripping the edge, head back, eyes closed.

Charles leaned down, lapped at Erik's cockhead.

“Oh, fuck, Charles.”

English already. Erik wouldn't last long this time.

And that was just fine. Charles took Erik into his mouth and got down to business.

Two minutes later, Erik was writhing beneath him, muttering in German, hovering on the brink.

On his upstroke, Charles let his teeth graze along the length of Erik's shaft.

Erik's come practically exploded into Charles' mouth, and after, Erik sagged against the table while Charles fetched a kitchen towel to clean up.

Erik watched him, grey-blue eyes shining, a soft smile curving his lips. “I love you. Both of you.” He planted a searing kiss on Charles' lips. “And I intend to prove to you just how much.” He nibbled along Charles' jaw, sucked gentlyat his earlobe.

Charles shivered. He wasn't going to last long, either.

Later that night, with Erik curled around him, Charles was sure he was the luckiest man on the face of the earth.


End file.
